Happy Thanksgiving, Dr Reid
by abrokencastiel
Summary: What's this? Dr. Spencer Reid has never celebrated Turkey Day? This will not stand with Morgan or the rest of the team! This wrong must be righted! Just some fun for the holiday : Reid and Review!
1. Appetizer

**I don't own Criminal Minds... :*(**

* * *

><p>"So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Morgan asked Prentiss as the they walked in for their last day of work before the holiday.<p>

"I'm meeting up with my mom," Prentiss grimaced.

Morgan laughed at her distress.

"And what are you doing?"

"Headin' home to Chicago. Gonna spend some time with my mom and sisters."

"What about you JJ?" Prentiss asked JJ as she sat at her desk.

"Will, Henry and I are all going to my parents' house. They'll throw a fit if they don't see Henry soon."

Hotch hurried in from the elevator, still scrubbing at a stain on his shirt. "Jack had to make a turkey for school, but he forgot to tell me until last night so I made one for him. Unfortunately the paint was still wet when I carried it into the school for him," he explained to the questioning looks of his team.

Morgan couldn't hide his smile at his boss's predicament. JJ pulled a tide to-go stick out of her purse and moved in to try and save the day.

"Thanks," Hotch sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to survive this weekend…"

"Where are you going?" Prentiss asked.

"Haley's family invited Jack and me up." Hotch nervously ran a hand over his mouth.

"I'm sure it will go great," Prentiss smiled encouragingly.

"Unless you're as messy with gravy as you are with paint," Rossi laughed as he walked over. "With my family I don't run the risk. We have an all Italian Thanksgiving. Mmm." Rossi smiled broadly at the thought of the deliciousness.

"Happy Thanksgiving, my darlings!" Garcia cooed as she bustled over with a plate of festive cookies. "Little turkeys for my little turkeys! Now, I want you all to get filled up with turkey, sweet potatoes, and any other type of Thanksgiving goodness over the holiday. Especially you, Reidkins. You need to get more meat on those bones!" Garcia playfully lifted Reid's thin arm and let it fall back.

Reid stammered protests and held his arms, giving a defiant glare to the bustling Garcia.

"Garcia, you're going to meet with your brothers, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yep!" Garcia smiled.

"And what are you doin', kid?"

"Uh, nothing much."

"You're not going home to Las Vegas? Spend some time with your mom?"

"No, ah, she doesn't really celebrate Thanksgiving. Always considered it kind of a pointless holiday."

"Turkey day? Pointless?" Morgan asked in shock.

Reid shrugged and half-smiled.

"Wait, so are you saying that you've never had a Thanksgiving dinner?" JJ asked in shock.

"I had school lunches with turkey and mashed potatoes."

"Oh, no." Morgan shook his head with a mixture of shock and disappointment. "All these years and I've never known that you've been so deprived. What do you normally do?"

"Read," Reid shrugged.

Morgan shook his head, pulling out his phone and dialing as he stood up. "Not this year you're not." He changed his tone as the person on the other line picked up. "Hey, Mom. Listen, I can't come up for dinner. I just got a very important case so I'm going to be busy. Yeah, yeah, I know. It's crazy, for sure," Morgan looked at Reid with raised eyebrows. "Listen, I'll call you later, okay? Love you, too. Bye."

"We don't have a case," Reid said with furrowed brows.

"Oh, I think we definitely do. A case of upmost importance. I think I'm going to have to cancel my appointment with my mom," Prentiss said, unable to hide the happiness in her voice.

"Wait, what?" Reid asked in total confusion.

"I am going to give you a real Thanksgiving dinner. No excuses," Morgan stopped Reid's protest.

"But, your family…"

"I don't mind missing out on my family for a year," Prentiss smiled.

"Actually, I think I might stick around, too. Another year before eating with Haley's parents won't be a bad thing."

"Great! I'll make the turkey," Morgan said.

"Sweet potatoes are mine!" Prentiss called.

"Jack and I can make the mashed potatoes and gravy," Hotch volunteered.

"I'll bring some Ricotta stuffed mushrooms."

"I thought you were going for an Italian Thanksgiving?" Morgan asked Rossi.

"I hate traveling anyway, and we can all meet at my house for more room."

"I can't miss this!" Garcia cried. "I'll just have to move back my brother filled Thanksgiving. They hate family gatherings, anyway. And they don't like my pumpkin pie, but I'm sure you guys will!"

"Sounds like it's going to be really fun," JJ smiled. "But I have to go with the fam."

"Don't stress, Jayje. We totally understand," Garcia assured.

"Hold on, if you guys insist on doing this, I need a job. I can't just let you all cook for me!"

"Okay, what can you make?" Morgan asked.

"Uh…."

"Don't you cook?" Prentiss blinked in surprise.

"I've read cooking books, but I never really got to practice."

"I've heard enough." Morgan held up a hand. "I will teach you how to cook a turkey," he said magnanimously.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be a three chapter short story. Intro (above), cooking(next), and dinner(last). Like the appetizer, main course, and dessert of Thanksgiving. :]<strong>

**Hope you guys like it! Just a bit of fun for the holiday.**

**Reid and Review**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	2. Main Course

**I don't own Criminal Minds, and I'm sorry I forgot the beginning quote, so it's going with the Main Course XD**

* * *

><p>"<em>Reflect upon your present blessings, of which every man has many—not on your past misfortunes, of which all men have some." ~ Charles Dickens<em>

* * *

><p>At the appointed time, Reid pulled up outside Rossi's mansion. Morgan had decided that they would all meet at Rossi's to cook all together. Hotch, Prentiss, and Morgan's cars were already outside. He nervously shifted his messenger bag on his shoulder and made his way to the front door. The door swung open before he had the chance to knock.<p>

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Garcia cried and pulled him in with a hug. Her bright orange eye shadow was accented by the orange hair extensions she had added for the holiday. "You're right on time; Morgan's just pulling out the turkey," she smiled.

She led Reid into the kitchen where everyone had gathered. Rossi was washing mushrooms in the sink, Prentiss was sitting on a barstool at the island in the middle of the kitchen, enjoying a glass of wine. Reid could hear Hotch and Jack laughing in the next room, something about a parade.

"Right on time," Morgan said from his post at the island. A huge turkey laid before him, herb butter, pepper, salt, and other spices within easy reach. "Come over here. It's time to learn."

Reid sidled over, still gripping his bag nervously.

"Drop the bag," Morgan ordered. "I swear nothing will happen to it. You're going to need both hands for this."

Reid slowly let the bag slide to the ground, very worried by Morgan's evil grin. He washed his hands as Morgan directed.

"Now the trick to a good turkey is in the seasoning. Now, this here is my special mix. Don't ask, I'm not tellin'." Morgan picked up the seasoning and handed it to Reid. "I'll hold the turkey up, and you spread the seasoning inside."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now start spreadin'." Morgan moved the turkey so the opening was facing Reid.

With a shiver at what he thought was disgusting, Reid dumped the appropriate amount of seasoning into the cavity and hesitantly stuck his hand in.

"That's it, spread it all around. Don't be afraid to get down and dirty."

"Shouldn't I have at least taken it out to dinner first," Reid joked as another shiver passed through his body.

Prentiss laughed into her hand, whether because of Reid's joke or how awkward the boy genius looked was unknown.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Morgan stepped in and stuffed the turkey with some vegetables before tying the feet. "Next we spread some butter under the skin."

"Under the skin?"

"Under the skin," Morgan confirmed as he used a spatula to create space between the turkey breast and the skin. "Two spoonfuls of butter," Morgan narrated. "And smooth it down from the outside like so."

"Couldn't I have done that part?"

"I got it. The next part is all yours. Spread the rest of this butter all over the outside. Go on."

Reid sighed but did as he was told, thinking to himself that the sooner it was over the better his life would be. He continued to sprinkle salt, pepper, and some more of Morgan's special spices on the turkey.

"The boy can be taught!" Prentiss laughed as Morgan finished up by positioning the wings and sticking the turkey in the preheated oven.

"Now we wait about four hours, then it's turkey time," Morgan smiled.

"What do we do for four hours?" Reid asked.

"Make more food!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Or watch the parade!" Garcia added.

"Parade?" Reid questioned.

Silence filled the room.

"You've never seen the parade?" Garcia asked.

"What parade?" Reid was really perplexed now.

"The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade!" Garcia said, already pulling Reid toward the living room.

Hotch and Jack looked up as the two hurried into the room.

"Our boy has never seen the parade," Garcia explained.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, his normally stone face smiling and full of life. "Well, it's just about to start. Have a seat."

Garcia forced Reid into the nearby armchair. "You are not allowed to leave until you see Santa!" she ordered.

"What about the food?"

"We will take care of the rest of it, don't you worry. This is how it's supposed to work, the kids watch the parade and the adults fix the food."

Reid's protest at being called a kid yet again was lost as Garcia disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Look! It's Snoopy!" Jack laughed as a preview of the coming parade flashed across the screen.

"That's right." Hotch smiled with his son.

The change in Hotch from his work self to how he was with his son was amazing. The Hotch who never smiled had become a father who wrestled with his son during commercial breaks and played connect four whenever called upon.

Reid didn't know which show he should watch: the parade he's never seen, or the father/son relationship he'd never had.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi all! I hope you like this. It's sooo fun to write a fun story compared to the much more depressing story I'm writing at the moment, <strong>_**Ghosts**_**.**

**I'll have Dessert up tomorrow! Er... Later today my time…**

**Happy Turkey Day! #:~=O (That's a Turkey)**

**And thanks to everyone for the reviews. I love getting them. I hope that everyone enjoys the story, even if they don't celebrate Thanksgiving.**

**Reid and Review :]**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	3. Dessert

**I don't own Criminal Minds or Thanksgiving.**

* * *

><p>"Santa!" Jack shouted and danced around as "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" played and Santa's float finally made its way onto the screen.<p>

Reid laughed from where he sat on the floor. Jack and he had been working on a Lego replica of the Star Trek Enterprise, though Jack was just having fun crafting his own smaller space ships and running around making vrooming noises.

"Dad!" Jack hurried over to Hotch, who was sleeping on the couch, his long form stretched from end to end. "Dad! Santa's here ."

"Hmm?" Hotch was startled awake, immediately sitting up. "Oh, wow. The parade sure went by fast."

"You've been asleep for almost three hours," Reid smiled.

"Oh," Hotch said, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Dinner!" Morgan called from the kitchen.

"If you could all follow me to the dining room." Rossi led Reid, Hotch, and Jack into another room of his house.

The aroma of delicious food wafted over Reid and his stomach growled in anticipation.

Prentiss and Garcia were finishing setting out place settings and Rossi motioned for everyone to take a seat.

Reid sat to the right of the end of the table and Jack plopped on his left. Hotch took a seat next to his son, and Rossi sat at the head of the table, next to Hotch. Prentiss sat across from Hotch and next to Garcia. This left the end of the table empty for Morgan.

"Alright, here comes the turkey." Morgan backed into the room through the swinging door that led to the kitchen. He turned to reveal the turkey on the great platter. He set it down in front of Rossi and moved to his seat.

Rossi stood and began to carve the turkey, but was stopped by Garcia. "We have to say grace!"

Everyone around the table looked at her blankly.

"Come on, guys," she pleaded.

"I'll say it!" Jack volunteered, moving to his knees on the chair and clapped his hands together. He closed his eyes, but peaked between his fingers to make sure everyone else was following suit. "Dear God," he began. "Thank you for today. Thank you for the parade. Thank you for my daddy's friends, they're fun. Thank you for Santa and turkey. Please bless that the food will be good, and that we'll all have fun. And please bless that mommy will have a happy Thanksgiving in heaven. Amen."

"Amen," everyone mumbled. Hotch gave his smiling son a pat on the back.

"Now can I carve the turkey?" Rossi began again, making perfectly even cuts as if he was born to cut the bird. "Pass your plates down and I'll pass it out." Everyone complied, and soon an assembly line of food had started.

Happy chatter filled the room as people asked for certain foods and the clatter of utensils hitting plates emphasized every move. Reid smiled and observed. He had never had a get together with either side of his family. It had always only been him and his mom. Maybe that's why he liked Halloween so much, it was spent with strangers meeting strangers instead of only meeting with the ones you know.

"Sweet potatoes, doctor?" Prentiss asked.

"Oh, uh, sure." Reid furrowed his brow. "What are sweet potatoes?"

"Delicious," Morgan assured as he passed Reid back his plate.

The plate was an assortment of textures, colors, and smells. Reid's stomach growled involuntarily. He had no idea where to start first! After the third start and stop of his fork, he finally went with a safe bet: mashed potatoes and gravy.

"So, Reid, how's your first Thanksgiving going?" Morgan asked in between bites of turkey.

Reid quickly swallowed and assured Morgan it was going great.

"No when I was little," Garcia said. "We made pilgrim and Indian hats to wear during dinner."

Jack suddenly gasped. "Dad! I want a hat!"

Hotch laughed. "Maybe we'll make on later. Eat you dinner and we'll talk about it."

Jack nodded and recommenced shoveling food into his mouth.

"Most of my family lived in Chicago so we always had a big get together," Morgan said.

"Doesn't it feel weird not to be with your family?" Reid asked, again worried that he had ruined everyone else's holiday.

"There's always next year," Morgan assured.

"Hopefully I'll come up with another excuse for next year," Prentiss laughed. "My mom can be quite the handful."

Everyone laughed and began talking all at once about those relatives they couldn't stand.

Reid laughed and chatted as he ate. It was rare that the team all had time to get together just for fun, and he really loved spending time them.

"Try the sweet potatoes," Garcia ordered.

Reid complied and was surprised at how sweet they were. "They taste like candy!"

"Delicious, right?" Garcia smiled.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Rossi frowned and excused himself.

The table got very quiet as everyone tried to figure out who had come over, but to no avail.

Rossi returned, but managed to block the hallway. "Guys, we have some more guests." He moved over and in the hallway stood JJ, Will, and Henry.

"Hi, guys," JJ said, shifting Henry's diaper bag on her shoulder. "The weather was bad over Pennsylvania and our flight got delayed indefinitely." Will half smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's great! Well, bad, but great for us," Prentiss smiled and stood to help move chairs to make room at the large table.

Morgan moved over and squeezed in between Prentiss and Garcia. JJ sat next to Garcia and Henry next to his mother. Will sat next to Reid.

"Hand your plates down," Prentiss said, reaching across Morgan to pick up JJ's plate.

"Thanks," Will nodded as Reid handed him back his plate.

"No problem. Sorry you couldn't fly out."

"Naw, don't tell JJ, but I could do without another family reunion with the in-laws."

Reid laughed and dinner continued where it had left off.

"There is so much _food_!" Reid exclaimed when it seemed like even after everyone had had two plates there wasn't a dent in the feast.

"That's part of the beauty of Thanksgiving," Morgan laughed. "Leftovers for a week!"

"Amen to that!" Prentiss raised her glass in agreement.

Jack leaned over to Hotch and whispered something in his ear. Hotch nodded and he and Jack disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing moments later with a pumpkin pie.

"Dessert!" Jack said, swinging his arms to present his dad and the pie.

Everyone applauded and received a piece of the homemade pie.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked Reid as he plopped back into his seat.

"It's great!" Reid assured. "Best pie I've ever tasted."

Jack smiled and hugged Reid's arm. "Thanks, Doctor Reid."

Reid was a little taken aback by the affection, and it wasn't missed by the girls at the table who let up a collective "Aww!"

"You sure have a way with kids, Reid," Morgan laughed.

Henry immediately demanded that Reid hold him when he saw Jack paying so much attention to his godfather. Everyone laughed and Reid stood to pick up his godson.

"Hello there, Henry," he smiled. "It's great to see you."

"Uncle Reid." Henry smiled at Reid and leaned back to get a better look at Reid's face.

"That's right."

Henry twisted violently to point at Garcia. "Aunt 'Cia."

"That's right," Garcia beamed.

"My family," Henry smiled at JJ.

"Thanksgiving is a day to spend with your family," Hotch said, taking Jack into his lap.

Reid looked at the smiling faces around the table. They always said that they were like a family, but he'd never realized exactly how close they were. They supported, laughed, and cried with each other. They spent most of their waking hours with each other and were in almost constant contact. This _was_ his family, even if they weren't blood related.

Reid smiled bigger than he had in a long time. "Family," he said to himself.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone," Rossi said, raising his glass.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" everyone agreed.

"Especially you, kid," Morgan said with a nod to Reid.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Doctor Reid!" Jack said, raising his own cup of apple cider.

Another big smile spread over Reid's face. "Thanks, for everything."

* * *

><p>"<em>In ordinary like we hardly realize that we receive a great deal more than we give, and that it is only with gratitude that life becomes rich." ~ Dietrich Bonhoeffer<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The end! I hope you all liked my story. It was fun to write. If you have any more ideas for short stories, message me and I'll see what I can do. : )<strong>

**I loved your comments, so one last time: Reid and Review**

**Write to you all later!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


End file.
